


Wonderful World of Wonderland- Prologue

by Shixiea



Series: Wonderful World of Wonderland [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixiea/pseuds/Shixiea
Summary: This is the introduction of a great adventure of Wonderland, that was not told in any stories. This story is a fan fiction of Alice's adventure of Wonderland but with a twist. It's the same but this is my version of what happen years after of Alice coming to Wonderland. This will become a new beginning of Wonderland.





	Wonderful World of Wonderland- Prologue

     In 1865 a book published called “Alice’s Adventure to Wonderland. This story has many different versions that are made into movies and television shows. Everyone knows Alice, Queen of hearts, and the white rabbit is just another Fairy Tale. However, let me tell you Wonderland is real. Not that show “Once upon a time” or the “Disney” version. All of those are just what filthy humans was told. However, they do not know Alice and Wonderland is real. The truth of this story is that Alice and the Queen of Hearts were best of friends when they were kids. The Queen of Hearts real name is Garnet a young princess of the Heart Kingdom who will become a queen. Everyone in Wonderland knows Alice is going back and forth from her world and Wonderland. Also, Alice is traveling across the land to learn more things and how her friend is learning to rule her kingdom. In this world, there is more than one kingdom in total there are 6 Kingdom. Heart, Diamond, Clover, Spade, Black, and White Kingdoms. Each Kingdom is together trading goods with each other to have a great bond. Everything is peaceful in Wonderland; however, it will not last long.

     One day everything changes when the new Queen Garnet went mad rampage starting to kill everyone who has disowned her. The connection with the Kingdoms is gone, and each one went into hiding from each other in a secret location. It got so bad that many citizens are locked up in their homes so, they won’t disturb their Mad Queen. Wonderland is in total chaos, then all the sudden the turmoil in the air disappeared. Queen Garnet and Alice have vanished without a trace. Even everyone got no memories of Alice or Garnet and the cause of the chaos of Wonderland. It was like the memories got wiped. Years have gone by like nothing has happened. Life is still going on with new Kings and Queens taking over the Kingdoms. However, the other Kingdoms are still hiding in secret, and they don’t trust the Heart Kingdom.

     This story is not about Alice coming to wonderland, but this story is about someone else. A teenage girl goes travel across Wonderland to solve the mystery of Alice, Queen, and the Wonderland chaos to figure out what happens. This is her story.


End file.
